


forever we can make

by FrozenHearts



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Sad, Wondertrev Secret Santa 2018, World War I, almost like a drabble which is not the requirement but i couldn't find myself reaching 1000 words, my writing style sucks, not historically accurate, shorter than i wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: "This is war, Diana," Steve relented, his voice soft, "forever doesn't exist."





	forever we can make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://meghannfahy.co.vu/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fmeghannfahy.co.vu%2F).



> This is for http://meghannfahy.co.vu/ over on tumblr for the WonderTrev Secret Santa!

She remembered their first night together.

They were in Belgium, the town in disarray from the battle prior, and yet she was happy. The people in the tiny village should have been afraid, cowering away from her as they watched her destroy their clock-tower. Trembling with each step as they watched her lift a tank and throw it like a ragdoll. Shivering as the snow fell around them amidst the carnage one woman managed to produce.

But instead of being scared, they welcome her with open arms. They clapped her on the back and shook her hand and smiled so brightly Diana thought they could rival the sun with how bright they were. She wasn't sure what the world of man would bring her, but in this moment, it was peace. It was joy and love and thankfulness.

It was Steve, with his blond hair and blue eyes that mimicked the waters of Themyscira.

She remembered their first night together.

He taught her how to dance, a slow sway as the village shared beers and sang songs with Charlie. Sameer was performing for a few children, the Chief telling stories over one of the fires set in the trash cans to keep warm.

"Can it stay like this forever?" Diana asked Steve as they danced. His hands were strong in hers, warm and rough from his work.

"This is war, Diana," Steve relented, his voice soft, "forever doesn't exist."

"It can," Diana whispered, "If you want it to."

Steve's brow furrowed, "How?"

Diana shrugged. Charlie was singing a Scottish medley, and looking over Steve's shoulder she could see Sameer had joined Chief in telling his stories, acting out the characters as Chief made the voices for the kids.

"Somehow," was all she said, leaning her head on Steve's shoulder.

\-----

Kissing him was like fireworks.

His lips were chapped from bitter winds and Diana could feel the grooves he'd bitten into himself as she kissed him back. Steve was careful, moving with her, small whispers of "I love you" and "I wish we had more time" peppered in as they moved across the bedroom. It was a small room, with a single twin bed and dark red curtains that fluttered with the breeze coming in from a shattered window.

"I love you," Diana said back, hands roaming as they continued to kiss. She could still hear the men in Steve's group entertaining the villagers, their voices barely heard over the gusts and whistles of mother nature.

The bed was soft as they fell onto it, and Diana found herself blinking back tears. Steve lifted his head, gazing at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Diana smiled at him.

"I love you," she said.

Steve's smile said everything as he leaned down to kiss her again.

\-----

She couldn't hear anything.

She killed the wrong man. Ares was still out there, she killed the wrong man and now she couldn't hear anything. Soldiers fled from the lot as guns fired and explosions burned the skies, tainting their dark colors a magnitude of yellows and reds. Ares was creating carnage as she struggled to hear, the ringing so loud and restless as she got herself to her knees.

"kay, Diana..." someone was saying.

Diana blinked, and she found herself staring at Steve.

"Steve?" she yelled, "Steve what's wrong?"

His mouth was moving, his lips still chapped. Tears streamed down his face as he took her by the shoulders and said something but she couldn't make out the words. Why couldn't she make out the words?

"Whatever it is, I can do it, let me do it!" Diana found herself crying, "I... I can do it-"

She was cut off with a kiss. With fireworks. The ringing was fading now, and Diana thought she could hear better. She could feel the shake in Steve's hands as he held her, the way his arms shook and oh, how she wanted to wipe his tears away. Her hands were gentle as she reached out and cupped his face.

"I love you," Diana heard Steve say, the ringing in her ears falling away to the boom of grenades and the laughter of Ares.

"Steve?"

"I love you, Diana," Steve was crying, "I love you and I wish we had more time."

Before she could say anything, Steve was running towards a plane, his coat billowing behind him and suddenly she remembered what he said back in the village, that night that seemed so long ago.

Forever doesn't exist. This is war.

Diana wished that wasn't true.

**Author's Note:**

> way shorter than i wanted it to be, but i hope you enjoy this nonetheless- of course my first writing piece in 2019 is gonna be something sad whoops


End file.
